thecriminalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Bellic
For the other members of the Bellic Family, see Bellic. "Liberty City, oh how I love it there." ―Alex Bellic Alex Bellic '(Serbian: Алекс Белић) is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series. He appears as Niko Bellic's son in GTA IV, and in TBOGT, TLAD. In Grand Theft Auto V, he moves to Los Santos to escape Liberty City to start fresh, but only to find himself in the hands of drug dealers and gangsters. He appears in Grand Theft Auto Online also. Alex Bellic grew up in Algonquin, with his mother and father. His father, Niko Bellic was a famous criminal back in 2008. When Alex was in Niko's hands, Niko swore to never go back to the life he had and to find a better one for his kid's future. Alex grew up in Niko's Middle Park safehouse. Biography Early life and family Alex was born and raised in Algonquin, Liberty City. He went to school in Algonquin, and frequently traveled to other islands. Alex was a frequent traveler, and spent most of his time in Dukes, and Broker. After a while, Alex got interested in marijuana. He began to smoke, and later on began creating a drug business. Events of ''GTA IV (2008) When Alex turned 17, he was a well known pot dealer. He expanded his business, to certain neighborhoods on each island. *Alderney, (Alderney City, Acter) *Algonquin, (Middle Park, Star Junction, North Holland, East Holland, Lancaster, Middle Park East, The Triangle, Northwood, Varsity Heights) *Bohan, (South Bohan) *Dukes, (Steinway, Meadows Park) *Broker, (Firefly Island, Hove Beach, Schottler) He mainly operated in Algonquin, but hired other potential dealers in other islands using Craplist. He aquired over twenty dealers. Eight of them, including Alex and his younger brother, Riley were in charge of Algonquin. Two were in charge of Dukes, and three others operated in Broker. Four operated in Alderney, and three others in Bohan. Alex kept this operation underground, and didn't speak about it as much around people. A few weeks later, the LCPD and FIB were keeping tabs on Alex. He shut down operations in Alderney, fearing he would be discovered and arrested. He kept on selling in the four other districts. Months after, three of his dealers in Bohan were arrested in a drug bust. They were arrested, and taken to jail. There, Alex had to shut down operations in Bohan, and Dukes. Weeks after the event, Alex shut down a few areas where the sold in Algonquin, and mainly opearted in local neighborhoods around his area. Life after GTA IV (2009) The following year, Alex decided to shut down all operations, fearing other gangs would go after him, and fearing the police would arrest him. He sold around the corner at his house, and his brother Riley sold at his work place. After a few months, Alex stopped selling pot, but Riley continued, calling it his "side business". Alex encouraged him to stop for a while, but Riley eventually started to sell pot again. 2010 During 2010, Alex and his family moved to Beachgate. Alex's father, Niko believed moving out of Algonquin would motivate Alex and Riley to progress their lives into something that will help them in the future. They moved to a two story home, and that's when Alex began to sell again. Residents around the neighborhood would always come and buy from Alex, and Riley. They kept this operation up for a few months, until an LCPD officer began to suspect them. They continuted to distribute, and sell pot. A few weeks prior to the officer suspecting them, Alex went on a drug deal with a friend, Jerry. Both went in Alex's car and drove to a house in Hove Beach. They both rolled up to the buyer's house, and the buyer invited them into his house. Both got out, and entered the car. The buyer asked for the product, Alex showed him a bag with a few jars of pot. They asked the buyer to show them the money, but he hesitated. A few seconds later, he pulled out a gun and pointed at the two. The two backed up, and the buyer was revealed to be the LCPD officer. Alex, got his gun and shot the officer and took the cash and pot. Seconds later, more officers were heard coming and both ran to the car and drove away. After the incident, operations in Beachgate were ended. Months after, Alex moved out of his family home, and purchased an apartment in Bohan. While living in Bohan, Alex wanted money, and the rush crimes gave him. He decided to plan a robbery on a business that had a vault inside their building at The Exchange. Alex targeted Goldberg, Ligner & Shyster. Alex hired seven people, and his brother. The day of the robbery, all heist members were in position. After finding out the vault was empty, they fled. Two members were arrested, and three others were shot and killed. The surviving team fled to Alex's apartment in Bohan. 2011 When Alex turned 19, he figured he had to make out a living in Liberty City. He moved to North Holland, and began working at a TW@. To make fash cash, Alex would sell pot at the cafe. Several months later, Alex began selling at clubs in Algonquin. The Ancelotti Family found out Alex was selling pot, and was kidnapped and taken to a warehouse in Alderney. Alex woke up in a storage unit, with a bed and some food. However, the unit was locked. Hours later, Alex was taken out and was strapped to a chair. He managed to escape, and kill several Ancelotti members and escaped to Bohan. 2012 In mid 2012, Alex decided to move to Los Santos. He visted his father, Niko and asked him for money for an apartment and plane ticket. Niko asked why, and Alex had an excuse, saying that he was going to "attend" a university. Niko agreed and gave him some cash. Months prior to Alex moving, he contacted a friend on Lifeinvader. There he met Lamar Davis, a gangster in Los Santos. Lamar had told Alex if he'd come to LS, he would give him some jobs for some cash. A few weeks later, Alex moved to Los Santos. Grand Theft Auto V Alex arrived at the LS Airport, and was given a ride by Lamar. He was given a gun, and was told about Simeon. A car dealership owner, and that he would pay Alex top for cars he would want. Alex agreed, and Lamar then took him to a race. Alex, and Lamar raced eachother. The winner was Alex, and Lamar was impressed. He took Alex to a parking lot, and told him to go to this drug deal. There Alex shot Ballas, and Vagos members to get the drugs. After getting the drugs, Alex was introduced to Gerald. A known drug dealer in West Los Santos. After that deal, Gerald decided to give Alex more jobs for more money. Some time later, Alex was introduced to Simeon and hijacked two vehicles for him. Alex then was given more jobs from each. LCPD Database record (As of 2008-09) '''Surname: Bellic First Name: Alex Place of Birth: Algonquin Affiliations: Linked to drug dealers in Schottler, and appears to own a business. Criminal Record: *2005 - Armed Robbery *2007 - Possession Controlled Substance: Marijuana *2008 - Sale Controlled Substance: Marijuana *2010 - Armed Robbery Notes: *A suspect of the Goldberg robbery. *Suspected drug dealer in Algonquin. Trivia *Alex has interacted with all if the GTA IV protagonists. Johnny, giving Alex drugs at one point. Luis offering Alex a job at the Masonitte, and Niko being his father. They as all have either talked or seen Alex.